1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing a microcontroller system that is capable of performing tasks of several prior generation machines working in concert and, more particularly, to a single microcontroller that can multitask several different and independent programs of a prior or low end generation machine with the programs working in concert and as if running on physically different prior generation machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
To remain competitive in today's microcontroller market designers are being called upon to produce microcontrollers that are faster, more complex and which have a larger memory space. However, customers generally have a significant investment in programs written for smaller, less complex and slower low end and prior generation microcontrollers. As a result, there is a need for later or high end generations of microcontrollers to be able to execute the programs of the prior generation and yet not waste the improved capabilities of the current generation machine.
What is needed is a microcontroller that can execute programs running on several prior or low end generation machines without degrading the performance of the programs, as if they were running on physically separate machines and while protecting the independent integrity of the programs.